


Visiting Family

by Fricksgirl_32



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Gen, Happy, Love, Visiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22032265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fricksgirl_32/pseuds/Fricksgirl_32
Summary: Jillian was so excited to finally be heading down to meet her newest nephew.
Relationships: Howie Dorough/Leigh Dorough, Howie Dorough/Original Female Character, Leigh Dorough/Original female character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Visiting Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BSBLover2538](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/gifts).



> Happy Birthday!!

Howie watched his love pace back and forth while he held his newborn son in his arms, James bouncing slightly next to him. Howie chuckled seeing the excitement in his son’s face. 

“Excited buddy?” Howie asked with a smile in his voice. 

James stopped his bouncing and nodded vigorously. His Aunt was coming down from Jersey to spend time with the family and meet the newest member. Howie looked up at his beautiful wife. 

“Sweetie, come sit with us.” Howie said. “She’ll be here soon.” 

Leigh sighed but nodded walking over to the couch and sitting down next to Howie. She smiled softly letting her fingers run across Holden’s small forehead. James moved closer towards his new brother, Howie moved his arm over his oldest and pulled him closer. 

“It’s okay James, you can touch him.” Howie encouraged, wanting his son to feel included in the bonding. 

James reached over and smiled watching his brother wrap his tiny fingers around his own. Howie and Leigh beamed with pride as their boys bonded with each other. 

“He’s holding my finger.” James beamed. 

“He knows who you are.” Leigh replied. 

James smiled at his parents before putting his attention back onto the baby in Howie’s arms. 

“Do you want to hold him?” Howie asked. 

James nodded softly and slipped down off the couch, Howie scooting over so he could sit between both of his parents. Leigh set up a few pillows so James had something soft to lay his arm on. Once the boy was settled, Howie gently laid Holden in his arms, Leigh helping him get comfortable before laying down next to him, her head in her hand. 

James smiled happily holding his baby brother in his arms. After a bit, Holden started to get fussy, James’s eyes going wide causing the adults to chuckle. Leigh got up and took the crying baby from her son and headed upstairs with him. Not long after Leigh had left, the doorbell rang. 

“She’s here!” James squealed happily, getting down off the couch and running to the door. 

Howie chuckled and got up as well, following his son. James turned the knob on the door and threw it open. 

“AUNT JILLIAN!” James yelled, tackling his Aunt happily. 

Jillian chuckled almost falling backwards feeling her nephew’s arms wrap around her legs. “Hey buddy.” 

Howie chuckled and shook his head. “Let her get in bud.” 

James grinned and ran back inside, Jillian following him, hugging Howie before letting the slightly older man shut the door. Howie offered to take her coat, Jilian happy to give it to him, taking her shoes off. 

“Where’s Leigh?” Jillian asked. 

“Up with Holden, he got fussy right before you got here.” Howie answered. 

James ran ahead of Jillian and Howie, both chatting among themselves as Leigh came back down with a happy smile on her face seeing her best friend with her love. 

“You’re here.” Leigh beamed. 

Jillian smiled and nodded, moving over and hugging her friend before the two sat down on the couch. Howie and James sitting on the other side. Jillian and Leigh had been childhood friends living nearby to each other in Jersey and their friendship grew into a sisterly bond that was stronger than ever. 

“Oh Leigh, he’s beautiful!” Jillian gushed beaming happily.

“Wanna hold him?” Leigh asked. 

“Well yeah!” 

The small family chuckled as Leigh laid her boy into his Aunt’s arms for the first time. Jillian couldn’t hold back the tears that fell from her eyes. 

“Hey baby boy, welcome to the family.” Jillian whispered softly. 

Holden kept his eyes closed but he sighed softly, his little lip moving up and down softly. Jillian’s heart melted. Howie and Leigh smiled happily watching Aunt and nephew bond. Jillian looked up at her two friends and sighed in contentment. 

“I’m so happy for you guys!” 

“Thanks Jill.” Leigh smiled. “We are glad you were able to finally make it down here.”

Jillian nodded. “Yeah, it’s been a struggle at work recently, but I told them the could kiss my as….. Butt.” 

Jillian’s face turned red thankful she had caught herself remembering James was in the room. Over the next few hours, the small family enjoy each others company, taking pictures, and just enjoying the time with each other. Holden had woken up from time to time wanting to eat or needing his diaper changed before settling back down. James had dragged Jillian up to his room so they could play together like they always did when she visited. 

Howie helped Leigh with dinner as Holden slept and James played with his Aunt. Supper was set and everyone sat down to enjoy the amazing meal together, the conversation was lighthearted and loving. Once the boys were in bed, the adults enjoyed the evening with some wine and light conversation. 

“How long will you be able to stay?” Howie asked. 

Jillian finished her drink and looked at the older man. “I gotta get back to Jersey in three days.” 

The three finally headed for bed, Leigh showing Jillian to her room, hugging her tightly. 

“Night sis.”

“Night.” 

Jillian settled down and went to sleep. The next few days went fast, but the family made the most of every moment. Jillian happily helped Leigh with Holden and played with James. Before they knew it, Jillian was saying goodbye to the family she loved so much. 

“Come back soon.” Howie said, hugging the shorter woman. 

“I will.” Jillian replied happily. 

“Love you Aunt Jill.” 

“Love you too bud.” 

They watch Jillian get into the cab and disappear down the road. They went back inside already missing the woman. It had been an amazing visit and the family couldn’t wait to have her down again.


End file.
